Bloody Eyes Always Cry
by Klutzy-Blonde-Alice-Rathbone
Summary: Bella, Rose and Jasper are new to Forks High School. They meet some interesting people who are totally their opposites. Whatever you think is coming, you have no idea!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

Chapter 1

APOV

"Edward! Emmett! Let's Go!" I screamed up the stairs.

Today was the start of another year at Forks High School. I had a feeling that something big was going to happen. But I couldn't think of anything that would change.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as  
my brothers ran past me, grabbing their school bags. "Alice, c'mon we're gonna be late!" "I wanna see the new kids!" Emmett said.

I had forgotten about that! there were three new kids coming today. what a sad day it it when we are excited about a few new students.

"I'm coming," I called as I ran to Edward's car. And off to school we go.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

BPOV

"Really Rose?! Are you serious?" I couldn't believe my ears.

"Yes, I just think--" I cut her off.

"What are you on this morning?" I asked giving her a suspicious look.

"Nothing, I swear!" Yeah right!

"I don't believe you but I don't really care. Let's go!" I made my way down the stairs into Jazz's waiting arms.

"Hello Beautiful" he murmured as he leaned in to kiss me. Our lips met briefly before a I broke the kiss to talk.

"Hi Jazz! Let's get going." We headed out the door to the car. We look pretty damn hot, if I do say so myself. I slid into the vanquish and we were off. Rose turned up the music and we started singing.

"T-t-t-tongues always pressed to your cheeks while my tongue is on the inside of some other girls teeth. And tell your boyfriend if he says he's got beef, that I'm a vegetarian and I ain't fucking scared of him!" Rose and I sang together. This is our favorite song, and it is amazing. We sang all the way to the school.

"Shush girl! shut your lips. Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips! I said shush girl shut your--Holy Shit!!" I yelled in the middle of the song.

We turned the corner into the school lot. All I could see was crappy cars. There was one shiny silver Volvo that looked nice but that was it. And then I looked at the people. Everyone looked the same. Abercrombie jeans and American Eagle sweatshirts with mud boots. Ha! What a bunch of fucking preps!

I leaned over to Jasper and Rose as I said, "Boy these clones are in for a rude awakening when they see us." They laughed along with me as we looked at each others' outfits. We're going to scare them shitless!

Forks High School was in for a storm. We're here, we're a handful, and we don't play nice--or fair for that matter.

Sliding on my Ray-Bans, I stepped out of the car. Already the stares.

"And here we go...."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

APOV

We just barely made it. The crowd swarmed everywhere. It was making me claustrophobic. We wanted to get our schedules before the office got too crowded.

As we were walking I saw a vanquish pull into the lot. It must be the new kids. I was going to see them but Emmett pulled me into the office.

"Cullen. Alice, Edward, and Emmett," he said to the secretary in a bored tone. She quickly pulled out our schedules and told us to have a great day. We nodded and quickly left the now crowded room.

I really wanted to see the new kids but the bell was about to ring. Hopefully, they'll be in some of my classes! I really hope they're in the same grade as us. Edward and I are sophomores and Emmett is a junior. I looked at my schedule to see what classes I had.

1) Algebra 2  
2) Comp 10  
3) Choir (with all grades)  
4) PE  
Lunch  
5) Biology (with Edward)  
6) World Geography (with Edward)  
7) Spanish  
8) Study Hall

"Alice, we have two classes together," Edward mused comparing our schedules.

"I know!!" I squealed.

"See you guys," Emmett called as he headed for his first class. Edward and I stayed where we were for a few moments before parting ways.

Algebra is soooooo boring! The teacher just explained what the year's plan was. I found myself day dreaming about the new kids. I wondered what they looked like, what their personalities were like, if they were guys or girls......that's pretty much how the hour went. Then I headed to Comp 10. I suck at writing so I hate this class. Again, I wondered and I doodled. Off to choir I go.

I guess I'm an okay singer and it's an easy grade. I always get chose for solos so the teacher likes me.

I came into the room and sat down when I saw two people wearing really strange hats. One was black with light blond and bright red in it. I think there was some other splotches of color on it, too. The other hat was a bleach blond one with black, brown, hot pink, bright purple, and I'm pretty sure some blue and lime green but I couldn't tell for sure. They were weird hats. I kept looking at them from my seat.

Just then class started. We warmed up our voices and then started a new song.  
It was "Seasons of Love". That song has a killer solo. First time through the teacher, of course, asked me to do the solo. I told her I'd give it a shot. The song started and we all sang. Then my solo came. I'm not a belter so I had some rough patches but I guess I did fine. The teacher told me 'good job' and she asked for volunteers. A few others tried but none were as good as me.

We started the song once again. As the solo came closer, everyone wondered who was going to sing. I thought everyone had went. All of a sudden, I heard a beautiful voice. I looked to see who it was and it was the girl with the blond hat. But it wasn't a hat, it was her hair. She was hitting every note perfectly but I doubted she could belt. She proved me wrong. And then came the high note. There's no way she'll hit this note, I thought to myself. But her voice rang clearly through the room. Her voice was the best I'd ever heard. The song ended and everyone applauded. I even heard a few cat calls.

"Ladies, I think we have our soloist! Congratulations! We'll meet with the guys tomorrow to find the men's soloist" The girl had a cocky smile on her face. She and the other strange girl just gave each other knowing looks. Class ended and the two bolted for the door. I walked to PE, dazed.

I changed and went to the gymnasium. We played dodge ball. I kept getting hit because I was thinking about those girls. They were different and I was strangely attracted to them. I seriously need to get a boyfriend. After class, I changed and made my way to lunch. I quickly found my brothers at our usual table.

"Have you guys seen the new girls?" I whispered to them.

"No! Are they hot?!" Edward, of course, asked this.

"Yes! Seriously, if I wasn't straight, I'd go for the blond one. She's gorgeous and she can sing!"

"Well, in that case, I might just go for you, too." I heard the melodic voice whisper in my ear. I went rigid as she said this. She straightened back up and walked away, laughing. Emmett and Edward were laughing so hard I thought they were going to pass out! I, on the other hand, was freaking out. Was she serious?!

I looked around for her. She was sitting at a corner table with the other girl and a guy. The black haired girl saw me staring and put two fingers on her mouth, making a V, and flicked her tongue in and out a few times. Then she winked at me. I choked on my soda, making Edward and Emmett laugh again. Are they lesbians?! The guy had his arm around the black haired girl's waist, so maybe not. The guy was pretty hot too, I must say. I'll store his face in my mind for fantasizing later.

"Are they siblings?" Emmett asked. "I have no idea, why?" I replied. I was too busy trying to sort my brain out.  
"I had them in some of my classes," Emmett answered. I'll have to ask him about them later. The end of lunch bell rang and I went to my next class. Biology with Edward.

We walked into the room and all three of them were there. What did I do to deserve this?!


End file.
